1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains, in general, to a training hand grenade and, more particularly, to an environmentally-friendly training hand grenade, of which a bomb body is made of a naturally degradable material to prevent pollution by fragments of the training hand grenade after explosion even though the fragments are not recovered, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belonging to a small bomb used in battle against enemies to eliminate the enemies or to destroy arms of the enemies, a hand grenade is light enough in weight to allow a user to take it by his hand and throw it, and includes a bomb body containing a bursting charge, and a fuse body to ignite the bursting charge in the bomb body. In this regard, the fuse body is provided with a safety ring, a safety clip, and a safety grip.
The hand grenade is classified into a fragmentation grenade to eliminate the enemies, an attack grenade to destroy the arms of the enemies, a gas grenade to reduce a military potential of the enemies, and a signal smoke grenade according to an object of its use. Having great explosiveness, the hand grenade potentially harms our forces as well as the user when the user carelessly handles it. Accordingly, it is necessary to enable the user to be fully aware of usage of the hand grenade and safety regulation regarding the hand grenade.
If soldiers are not in live battle, they train with the use of a training hand grenade having relatively small explosiveness. The body and fuse of the training hand grenade mostly consist of metal materials, and thus, fragments generated by the explosion of the training hand grenade have been recovered and reused.
With reference to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a sectional view of a conventional training hand grenade. The conventional training hand grenade includes a case 1, constituting a lower body, made of a synthetic rubber material, a fuse body 2 screwed into an upper part of the case 1, a retarding agent 3 and a detonator 4 sequentially located under the fuse body 2, and a bursting charge 5, composed of iron contents and various inorganics, charged in the case 1 to allow a weight of the training hand grenade to be roughly equal to that of the hand grenade for live battle. Referential numerals 6, 7, and 8 denote a pestle, a safety pin, and a primer, respectively.
However, the conventional training hand grenade is disadvantageous in that if the fragments generated by the explosion of the hand grenade are not recovered, the case and fuse body of the hand grenade are readily used to produce a pseudo-explosive used for other purposes, and that pollution is caused by the fragments because the hand grenade is not easily decomposed.
Other disadvantages of the conventional training hand grenade are that a relatively long time and a lot of manpower are consumed in order to recover the case and fuse body of the training hand grenade after the training of the soldiers because of irregular natural features and weeds of a training camp, training efficiency of the soldiers is reduced because the soldiers each undertake responsibility to recover used hand grenades, and there is a risk to lose the case and fuse body of the training hand grenade.
Furthermore, the productivity is reduced because the bursting charge 5 is charged in the case 1 after the case 1 is manufactured.